The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus with a lift assembly for raising or lowering a patient support apparatus deck relative to a floor surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a patient support apparatus with a lift assembly that can lower the patient support apparatus deck to a very low height while achieving a sufficient range of travel to reach a working height where a caregiver can access the patient at a height that is comfortable for the caregiver.